Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to electronic data storage technologies. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to data storage devices and related methods of operation.
Most computer systems include a main memory for storing data used by current applications, and a long-term memory for mass data storage. The main memory typically comprises a volatile memory, such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) or a static random access memory (SRAM), and the long-term memory typically comprises a hard disk drive (HDD) or a solid-state drive (SSD).
HDDs have several well-known limitations, such as relatively slow access times and a tendency to experience mechanical failures. Accordingly, there is a general trend to replace HDDs in many systems with SSDs. An SSD typically comprises a plurality of nonvolatile memory chips, such as flash memory chips or resistive memory chips. SSDs provide many advantages over HDDs, including relatively low power consumption and the ability to withstand physical shock.
The continuing adoption of SSDs has been accompanied by increasing performance demands. Consequently, researchers are continually seeking ways to improve the speed and data storage capacity of SSDs.